europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Katusages (Galatian Raiders)
These warriors sacrifice the sort of protection which other Galatai favour, in order to be as fleet of foot as possible. Equipped with a longsword, javelins and long shield, they are highly effective shock troops, provided the enemy does not have large amounts of missile troops. Description From far off lands come foreign hands, gripping steel and bringing pain. By the Danube raised, into Anatolia they raid; the Galatai are without fear. Local potentates, with purses full of silver, attempt to control these wild men. But like shepherds who have sought to soothe wolves, they soon find their sword wielding servants amok among the flock. These are not wild savages, but men for whom plunder, war and glory are prizes to be had. Blade in hand, shield by arm and chest bare, brave to the world and all that may be, they charge. To see these men from the highlands of Anatolia descend, to hear their battle cry, is to know death, and indeed it is not unknown for many an army to flee before battle has even started. Historically, the invasion of Anatolia by the Galatai in 277 B.C. came hot on the heels of a raid into Hellas a few years prior. Following a request by Nikomedes I of Bithynia, groups collectively described as the Galatai had crossed the Hellespont and began to find employ in the service of local Hellenistic potentates. By the 260s B.C., they had carved out a region in central Anatolia to control for themselves, from which they undertook raids against the communities to the north, west and south. Although the Galatai elite later Hellenised to the point that they fought in the fashion of thorakitai and even Romani milites, the Keltoi origin of these warriors was still apparent in the 3rd and 2nd century B.C. It is this period which represents the high point of Galatai raiding activities. Perhaps the most vivid examples of Keltoi warriors in Anatolia come from the statues from Pergamon, which depict Galatai equipped in the classic La Tène fashion: with longsword, broad shield and torc. However, additional depictions are also known from a tower at Hançerli, Turkey, which depicts a Galatai shield. Contemporary coinage of the Bosporan ruler Leukon II also shows a La Tène type sword and shield, and 2nd and 1st century B.C. funerary stelai from Galatia depict warriors equipped with La Tène style shield, with cloaks affixed to their right shoulders in a fashion familiar from temperate Europe. It is interesting to note that within a few generations the La Tène influence upon these people had diminished considerably: with few La Tène artefacts being found in Anatolia, in particular weapons, and geometric, non-La Tène patterns appearing on the shield depictions from Pergamon and funerary stelai. Usage The Galatian Raiders are all offense and no defense. They are light enough to perform quick movements to outflank the enemy and then hurl a barrage of javelins to weaken the enemy before unleashing a powerful charge. Not to mention they are armed with powerful swords which can make short work of less armored foes. However, they have no armor besides their shields. Missile attacks will absolutely devastate them and they are highly vulnerable to flank attacks themselves. They are available as both mercenaries and colonists in Anatolia and they are a welcome addition to any army in need of an offensive punch to their infantry. Category:Units Category:Units available only in EB2 Category:Arche Seleukeia Category:Hayasdan Category:Pergamon Category:Pontos Category:Ptolemaioi Category:Romani Category:Mercenary